1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to filters for base station, and more particularly to a cavity filter of a base station.
2. Description of Related Art
Cavity filters are popularly applied in mobile communications. Generally, a cavity filter of a base station comprises a lid and one or more cavity. A resonator is received in each cavity.
The production process of the traditional cavity filter is by die-casting, which causes the traditional cavity filter to have a large volume and weight. Furthermore, it is necessary to provide a mold for the die-casting production, which leads to a high cost.